Pixel And Stephanie Forever
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: Pixel and Stephanie are together. But when her parents die Stephanie is taken by Social Services to an home. With help, Pixel goes to bring her back to Lazytown. Once that happens, however, Stephanie suffers an accident. Now uprated to M for loads of sex
1. Going To Stephanie

**Pixel's Sadness**

To sum it all up, Pixel was annoyed with life at the moment. It was a week since Stephanie had got the news of her parents' deaths, and she had been taken from Lazytown back to her home town by Social Services and placed in an orphanage waiting foster parents. Stephanie had called them all to say that she had missed them a lot, and hoped she'd be coming back to them soon. Pixel had been so upset that he hadn't been outside to play games with Trixie, Stingy, Ziggy and Sportacus, or invert another gadget. The only one who seemed to be happy with her disappearance was the town's resident villain, Robbie Rotten. Robbie had been seen running around town laughing his head off the moment he had got the news. The gang tripped him up, bound him and taken him to the police station. When the officer on the front desk had asked why they had captured Robbie, they had replied that he had been causing a public nuisance – which he had been by shouting loudly.

"Pixel?" a voice broke Pixel out of his thoughts. "May I come in?" the familiar voice asked.

"Huh? Oh sure, Sportacus. Come in" and Pixel cleared a chair for Sportacus to sit on. As normal, Sportacus had come to help somebody.

"Pixel. Your friends are worried about you" he said, "You haven't been out to play in over a week and we miss you a lot" and Pixel could read in Sportacus's voice.

"I just feel upset over Stephanie" Pixel told the above-average hero.

"If that was the case then the others would be feeling the same way" Sportacus said gently, he suspected something else by the photographs sitting on various desks and workbenches around the room. Pixel knew he might as well admit the truth to him anyway.

"Me and Stephanie... we've been…dating" Pixel said, blushing very red and looking at the floor. The boy explained that they had been dating for two months now, and he missed her terribly.

"Stephanie is lucky to have a nice person like you to be with" Sportacus said kindly. He looked out of the window to see the other kids throwing a ball around, and asked Pixel if he was coming out to play.

"I don't think so" Pixel said, "I think I'll have a sleep. I am just tired after not sleeping right since Stephanie left" and if Sportacus suspected anything, then he didn't say a word. Bidding Pixel a good night, Sportacus left Pixel to think about Stephanie and himself. Pixel lay on his bed thinking of anything that he could do to help his girlfriend get out of the Orphanage. Mayor Meanswell had been told he was not allowed to have Stephanie stay with him for good. Sportacus had admitted that he couldn't think of anything either to help. By the time he looked out of the window it was night, and he could see the running lights of Sportacus's airship. He sat up and grabbed the phone, dialling Trixie's number.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi Trixie, it's Pixel. How are you?" he asked.

"_I'm good_" Trixie said, "_Sportacus said you and him talked about Stephanie_"

"A bit" Pixel admitted.

"_Whats wrong?_" Trixie could detect the sadness in her friend's voice.

"You mean apart from my girlfriend being kidnapped by the government?" Pixel asked sarcastically.

"_It wasn't that bad_" Trixie said, "_She just has to stay there until she gets a family to stay with_" but Pixel was having none of it.

"I don't care" he said, "I just want to see her and make sure she is alright"

"_She's called you though hasn't she?_" Trixie asked, "_She sounded alright to us_"

"But what you sound and what you feel are two totally different things" Pixel replied.

"_You might have a point_" Trixie conceded, and there was a pause as Trixie considered something. "_Can you come over to my house for the night?_" she asked.

"I guess so" Pixel said, "But why?" he asked.

"_Just come over_" Trixie said, then the girl put the phone down. Sighing loudly to his room, Pixel packed a change of clothes and his mobile phone into a bag and left a note for his parents, slipping the front door key under the doormat as he always did. It was a quick five minutes until Pixel stood in front of the house where Trixie lived. He shifted the bag onto one shoulder and knocked. Trixie's mother came to answer it.

"Hello, Pixel" she said, "Why don't you come in?" and Pixel entered the house. "Trixie's in her room with Stingy and Ziggy"

"Thanks Mrs Donatra" Pixel said, and headed upstairs wondering why the boys would be here with her.

"Pixel!" Trixie yelled, and gave her friend a massive hug.

"Hi would have done" Pixel coughed as she let him go.

"We've come up with an idea to get you to see Stephanie" Trixie said, indicating two watching Stingy and Ziggy.

"How?" Pixel asked, but Trixie waved him off.

"We've worked out a plan to get you to Pinky" Trixie said, and she and the two boys explained that they had worked it all out. They had used their collective savings to buy Pixel a train ticket to Chicago where Stephanie lived, and Trixie handed him a phone. "Call her while we finish packing" and Pixel found the phone was already ringing.

"_Hello. Sunny Time Children's Home. How can I help you?_" a dull woman's voice spoke.

"I would like to Miss Stephanie Meanswell please" Pixel said, trying to sound older then he was.

"_I am afraid that we can not call the children for personal calls_" Miss dull telephone vice of the decade said.

"Can you tell her that it Mr Lated, her parents lawyer" Pixel said. Mr Lated was a nickname Stephanie had come up with for him, his first name being Pixel.

"_I suppose that it is an exception I can make_" Miss dull telephone voice said, "_Please_ wait" and Pixel was placed on hold for several moments until Pixel heard a familiar voice.

"_This is Stephanie_" and Pixel could have whooped for joy.

"Hi Stephanie, it's Pixel" Pixel said, "Ask if you can have some privacy before we speak" and he heard Stephanie talk off the phone to somebody and Pixel heard a door shut before Stephanie speak again.

"_It's so good to speak to you_" Stephanie said, "I've missed you a lot. I have to see some stupid judge to sort out my legal status" and Pixel was about to reply, when Trixie flicked a switch on her phone and set it to speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"Stephanie? We're all here" Ziggy said, "We've come up with a plan to get you out of that horrible place"

"_How?_" asked Stephanie.

"We send Pixel to where you are on the overnight train. Then in the morning, he meets you and the pair of you get the train here, and we hide you at our houses or somewhere where the authorities cant find you" and it sounded that Stephanie understood.

"_So what do I have to do?_" she asked.

"Just get all your stuff packed and be ready to go" Stingy said.

"I can't wait to see you again" Pixel said, "I've missed being with you" and tears fell down the black boys face.

"Are you allowed out of the home?" asked Trixie.

"_Yeah_" Stephanie said. "_We have to say where we are going and when we will be back_"

"Well that's going to be never" Pixel declared.

"_I know_" Stephanie said on the other end of the phone. "_I already have my stuff packed because I haven't unpacked since I got here_" and Pixel was relieved.

"That cuts our running away time" he said, and Stephanie interrupted.

"_I have to go now_" she said, and the dull sounding woman must have been back in the office, because Stephanie sounded all formal again. "_I'll be ready for when I meet you, Mr Lated. Goodbye_" and the phone went dead.

"Well at least we got the message to her" Trixie said, and the four started to pack Pixel for his round trip. Pixel was lucky in that he had picked the biggest bag he owned. Crisps, drink and other things he would need would carefully packed away into his bag.

"Here is your ticket" Ziggy said, and handed over the return ticket to Chicago.

"Thanks" Pixel said, putting it into his pocket.

"You better get going" Trixie said, and that was when Pixel detected a flaw in the plan.

"How am I getting to the station?" he asked.

"We've got bikes" Ziggy said, and they crept out of the backdoor of Trixie's house, telling her mother that they where just making sure that Pixel got home safely. The four set out and reached the station a good ten minutes before the train left Lazytown. After buying something hot to eat, Pixel was about to board the train, when Stingy's voice called out, making him turn around.

"You might need this" Stingy said, and he slipped his hand into his wallet and handed over his credit card. Stingy never gave anyone his card before, and Pixel stared at it for several moments before taking it into his own wallet.

"Why?" he asked.

"Stephanie is MY friend as well" Stingy said with a smile. "The code is 3022" and he pushed Pixel onto the train. "Get gone before I change my mind" and the train blew it's horn and started to move.

"GOOD LUCK" Trixie, Stingy and Ziggy all shouted and waved. Pixel waved till he was out of sight. He went into the coach and found himself a seat near the front of the train. He ate his snack and settled for a long trip – a ten hour trip to be exact. It would have been quicker, but the cheapest ticket the friends could buy involved him having to change trains twice during the night. To keep him going, Ziggy had packed two sugar packed sweets, which would give him energy when he needed it. Pixel settled down and turned on his wrist computer and played some music which played on headphones so as to no disturb the other passengers in the compartment. Pixel looked at his watch and consulted the schedule that came with his tickets. He entered an alarm program that would wake him when he would be nearing the first changing point.

**A/N:**

**Well I have finally done it, written the first chapter which is the reason for my Penname.**

**I love Lazytown, even though I'm a 20 year old student so if you have issues with that, then the back button is located at the top left of your screen.**

**Well I hope you like the chapter, and I'll get onto Chapter 2 as soon as possible. I hope that some of my more faithful reviews on other fics, will please, give this a chance and be generous with your messages!**

**Regards**

**Pixel And Stephanie Forever**


	2. The Kidnapping

**The Kidnapping**

Stephanie could hardly wait to see Pixel again. She couldn't sleep that night as she was too concerned with Pixel and his rescue mission to save her. She had almost given up hoping that her friends in Lazytown could help her, and Stephanie was resigned to never seeing them again. All that had changed with Pixel's phone call to her, and Stephanie knew that in a few hours time she would be on her way back to the place she called home. Looking at her watch she had a really good shower and then dressed, and then the pink haired girl left the orphanage carrying all of the stuff she had been able to bring with her. The lady at the front office had asked Stephanie where she was going, and Stephanie replied that she was going to her house to get some personal items. The woman hadn't believed her at first until Stephanie looked as if she was on the verge of tears, and she had allowed Stephanie to leave. The first thing the pink haired girl did was to find a payphone and call Pixel.

"_Hello? This is Pixel_"

"It's Stephanie" the girl said, "I've got out and I'm at a payphone. Where are you?" she asked.

"_I'm about to get into the station_" Pixel's voice said.

"I'm on the other side of the city" Stephanie said, "I'll have to get a taxi to the station"

"Good" Pixel said, "I'll have to go now because I'm almost at the station" so I'll have to get my stuff together" and Stephanie bid him goodbye. She hung up the phone and waited for a cab to come along, and when one did she hailed it and got in. "Train station please" she told the driver. When she got there, she paid the driver with money from her purse and walked into the station.

"Stephanie!" Pixel almost yelled, and the boy ran over and the pair hugged each other and kissed.

"Pixel!" Stephanie replied, "I've missed you so much" and Pixel could believe it.

"The others sent me here when they knew I missed you too much" Pixel said, "The other three decided to send me here to bring you back to Lazytown" and Stephanie giggled.

"I have to thank them for this" she smiled.

"We better get on the next train if we want to get out of here" Pixel said, and they went to the booking office and purchased a one way ticket to Lazytown for Stephanie, courtesy of Stingy's credit card. When they went onto the platform, Pixel consulted a timetable and saw they had a good ten minutes until the train arrived. Pixel picked up his bag and went into the Men's room so he could change his clothes. He came out just as the train came into the station, and the pair boarded and found seats.

"Pixel?" Stephanie asked her boyfriend.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Taking me away from that place is technically kidnapping?" Stephanie asked.

"Really?" Pixel said, and Stephanie nodded. "Stephanie Meanswell, consider yourself kidnapped" he added putting on a serious look that would have done Sportacus proud.

"I love you" Stephanie giggled and kissed Pixel on the cheek.

"And I love you too" Pixel said, kissing Stephanie on the lips. His mind was in overdrive as he tasted the strawberry lipstick on her soft lips. Both of them blushed and then they settled down to watching the scenery pass by. Because of the fact that Stephanie hadn't eaten breakfast, Pixel went to the buffet and got her a bacon sandwich and tea with Stingy's card. The trip to Lazytown was quicker then it took Pixel to get to Chicago in the first place because of the gang had got Pixel's ticket. This was in order to get Stephanie away from the children's home as quickly as possibly, and after a good three and a half hours Pixel used his phone to call the others. Before he had did, he looked at his watch and saw that the time was around 9:00 in the morning.

"_Hello?_" Trixie answered the phone.

"Trixie? It's Pixel. I've got Stephanie with me and we're on the train on the way back to Lazytown" Pixel said, then turned the volume down while Trixie screamed down the line.

"_Can I talk to her?_" she asked.

"Hang on" and Pixel handed over the phone to Stephanie.

"Hi Trixie" Stephanie said.

"_Pinky! Its good to hear you. How are you feeling? When will you get to Lazytown?_" Trixie rolled out with questions in rapid succession.

"Calm down Miss Busybody" Stephanie teased. "Its good to hear you as well and I'm feeling well thanks" Stephanie said. She asked Pixel a question before adding, "We're ten minutes away".

"_We'll come to the station to pick you up. Then all we have to do is find somewhere to hide you_" Trixie said. "_Between me and you, I'm glad you're back. Pixel was missing you badly wouldn't leave his house except to go to the shop_" Trixie said, and then there was sounds of people talking and Stephanie could hear the voices of Ziggy and Stingy in the background. "_We better go so we can meet you at the station_" Trixie said.

"See you later" Stephanie said, and Trixie said the same and then hung up. "The others are going to meet us at the station" Stephanie said as she passed the phone back to Pixel.

"Did they say where we were going to hide you for the time being?" he asked.

"No, but they'll think of something" Stephanie said, and snuggled into Pixel for the remaining time until they reached Lazytown.

_Attention Passengers. The next station will be Lazytown… The next station will be Lazytown, thank you_.

"Time to go" Pixel said, and Stephanie detached herself from Pixel, and the boy laughed softly.

"Whats up?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll bet my wrist computer that they are looking for you right now" he replied.

"Well I'm not going to leave Lazytown" Stephanie replied Pixel a quick hug. They gathered their stuff and got off the train when it stopped. They stood on the platform, only to be greeted by the rushing figures of Trixie, Stingy and Ziggy.

"Quick" Stingy said, and the group rushed out of the station and got onto waiting bikes. Pixel and Stephanie followed them to the woods where a tent had been set up.

"It was the best we could do on short notice" Ziggy said, shrugging his shoulders. Stephanie didn't mind though, right now it was the best thing she could ask for under the circumstances. Though she was uncertain as to what was inside the tent, and Trixie saw her friend's uncertainty.

"We got your sleeping bag from my house last time you came over" she said, "And we've got enough stuff to last you the week" Trixie opened up the tent to show that it was lovely and warm inside. Stephanie's sleeping bag was unrolled and waiting for her in the middle of the tent, and Stephanie thanked each of her friends, but asked them a question.

"When should I tell everyone that I am back here?" and it was Stingy who had the answer.

"Wait till the week has finished, then just walk into Lazytown and see Sportacus and explain everything" he suggested, and it was agreed that that was what the pink haired girl would do.

"I could do with some sleep" she said, trying to cover up a yawn and failing.

"I guess that I could do with the same, but I better get back to my house before my parents miss me" Pixel said.

"They already know you're missing" Ziggy said, then added at Pixel's panicked expression, "But we told them that you had gone for a walk to clear your head" and Pixel was grateful indeed to his friends thoughtfulness. They all helped to put Stephanie's stuff into the tent and Pixel and Stephanie hugged each other and kissed on the lips.

"This is for you" Pixel said, reaching into his bag, pulling out his phone and passing it to his best female friend. "Call me when you ever you want to" he said, "It's got a modified battery so it has a six MONTH charge on it" and Stephanie smiled.

"Thanks" she grinned. Then with each other waving, Pixel, Trixie, Stingy and Ziggy left the woods and returned to Trixie's house. Pixel used the phone there to call his mother and tell her that he was on his way back, but was going to his room because he wanted to be alone. As he walked the short distance back, he wondered on how he was going to explain this all to the adults in the town: Mayor Meanswell, Sportacus and his parents in particular.

"Damn" he muttered as he reached the door. Sportacus and the Mayor stood waiting for him, and both men looked at him with suspicion in their eyes.

"We need to talk to you Pixel" Sportacus said, and Pixel nodded.

"Alright" he said, and they went to his room.

"We've heard that Stephanie has gone missing from where she was sent to" the Mayor said, "And you suddenly go missing in the night? It sounds suspicious" he said.

"I went to spend the night at Trixie's house with her, Stingy and Ziggy; they thought that I was feeling down over what happened to Stephanie so asked me to come for a sleepover" but Sportacus frowned.

"Aren't you a bit old for that?" he asked.

"Maybe, but my mum doesn't like to have girls stay the night at my house, and Ziggy has more sweets then floor space. I'll not even bother going into Stingy's house!" Pixel said.

"Have you heard from Stephanie?" Sportacus asked.

"Not recently" Pixel said, and to be entirely honest he was being completely truthful. He hadn't heard from Stephanie in the last five minutes – but that was stretching it a little. Luckily for Pixel, both Sportacus and the Mayor bought his lie and after thanking him, they both left the house. Pixel lay on his bed for a long time thinking about Stephanie. He was glad that she was back in Lazytown and therefore near him, but he wondered what was going to happen when they found her. He assumed that she would be sent back to that horrible place, but he was so exhausted by being awake for well over 24 hours, that he soon fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**Well theres Chapter Two, and I hope you like it. Theres going to be drama in Chapter Three where Stephanie has an accident and she is therefore discovered by the adults.**

**Thank you to the two people who have reviewed this fic, at least it took them quicker then the Les Miz reviews came.**

**Chapter Three – The Pink Emergency**

**Reviews and PM's in the normal manner;**

**Regards:**

**Pixel And Stephanie Forever**


	3. Pink Lady Down

**Pink Lady Down**

The rain lashed out at the windows but Pixel was sound asleep despite this. He had been to see Stephanie that afternoon in order to take her some things, and they had spent the time kissing each other. So far nobody except himself, Stephanie, Stingy, Trixie and Ziggy knew the pink haired girl's currant location. What got Pixel awake was the sound of lightning ripping along the sky. Pixel sat bolt upright and noticed the storm that was outside. The sky was lit up with the flashes of lightning and rumbled with the sounds of thunder, but Pixel was suddenly filled with dread as his mind cleared – Stephanie was out in this! He threw the covers off his bed and quickly dressed and put on a coat, and left the house via the bedroom window. He had seen two lightning bolts hit the area of the forest and the boy was fearful of what was going to happen to his girlfriend. He looked up to see the lights of Sportacus's airship vanish into the darkness and Pixel knew that he wouldn't be getting any help from the superhero. He raced through the darkened streets until he reached the woods, and Pixel made his way quickly towards where Stephanie was staying. He made his way through the rain towards the little camp site and the boy stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before his eyes. The camp sight had been hit by the lightning bolts and had burned the surrounding area – including the tent and Stephanie herself.

"Oh shit" he swore and rushed over to where a pink haired bundle was lying on the scorched earth. A branch from one of the trees had hit her and she had cuts on her head, chest, arms… well just about everywhere on her body. Blood was pouring from her head the most and Pixel quickly confirmed that she was still breathing. Her left arm was lying at an odd angle, as were both her feet. It looked as if Stephanie had been dropped from the air and slammed into the ground. Acting fast, he removed his coat and placed it over her body. He moved the branch off her and then argued with himself as to what he should do. He knew that if he moved her then she would become paralysed or she would die, whereas if he _didn't_ move her then she would die. Deciding on the lesser of two evils, Pixel bent down and picked her gently up in his arms so her head was on one, and her legs dangling over the other – body in the middle. He had taken his shirt off as well in order to control the bleeding from her head but there wasn't anything he could do about the bleeding that was under her battered and torn clothes. He made his way quickly out of the woods and returned to the main road. Pixel knew he had to get to the Hospital as soon as he could, but he didn't want to cause more harm to Stephanie. The streets where dark, lit only by the streetlamps and the stars. Pixel rushed as quickly and gently as he could to the centre of Lazytown where the hospital was located. When he saw the building, he rushed as fast as he could keeping a tight hold on the bundle in his arms – and burst inside.

"I NEED HELP!" he yelled, and several doctors and nurses looked at him, before clearing a path for him to put Stephanie on the nearest trolley.

"What happened?" asked one of the doctors.

"She was hit by a branch from a falling tree, and I think she might have been hit by lightning" Pixel said, and he told them medical staff all he knew about how he had found Stephanie. He helped to push the trolley as far as an operating room when he was told he would have to wait. Pixel was shown into a small side room where patients families waited for news, and Pixel saw a phone which he used to call the others and Mayor Meanswell. Trixie was the first to arrive with Stingy and Ziggy following several minutes later. Ziggy passed Pixel a clean t-shirt and a jumper and the four waited until the Mayor came. They sat and waited for almost four hours which passed in silence.

"I'm Doctor Beverley Crusher" she began, "I operated on Stephanie and I am happy to say that we managed to fix her broken bones stitch most of her cuts" the Doctor said. "What we have to hope is that she can pull through. She has suffered a lot of damage to her system, and it appears she was hit by a bolt of lightning. By all known laws, this girl should be dead so things are looking good for her at the moment" and the gang and the Mayor sat in abject shock.

"What are her chances?" Trixie asked.

"Less then twenty percent" the Doctor replied. "We've done all that we can do, and it is now up to her" and Pixel looked at his hands and then looked the Doctor eye to eye.

"May I see her?" he asked.

"If anyone is going to see her, then I think that it should be me" Milford Meanswell said. "I'm her Uncle after all and the Mayor" he added, puffing his chest out a bit.

"_Nobody_ is going to see her until I am certain she is a little more stable" the Doctor said, "I'll phone you all if anything should happen" she promised, and it was only the threat of security being called made them leave. Pixel was the last to go from the room when he had an idea. He turned round and went out the other door and found the Doctor.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to see Stephanie please" Pixel asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but you can not see her"

"But I'm her best friend" Pixel said, but the Doctor shook her head.

"I'm afraid that you still can not see her" but Pixel suddenly blurted out.

"I'm her fiancé!" he shouted and eventually the doctor took him to the private room where Stephanie was. The moment he saw the girl, he almost broke down. Stephanie had tubes in her nose and mouth. IV lines where present in both hands and arms, and monitors beeped and made other such noises as they did their job of monitoring Stephanie's condition. Pixel sat in the only chair and gently held Stephanie's hand and prayed that she would be alright soon. It wasn't something that looked promising when he saw all the tubes and things going in and out of his girlfriend. When a nurse came in to check on Stephanie, it was almost two in the morning and she asked Pixel to leave the room.

"It is well past visiting time" she explained.

"But I'm her fiancée" Pixel said, repeating his earlier statement.

"I'm afraid I really must ask you to leave the room" the nurse said, and eventually Pixel lightly kissed Stephanie's hand – after finding a free spot – and then left the room. Knowing he had to go home, he was just passing through the doors to the hospital when he saw Sportacus coming in.

"Pixel…" Sportacus said, "I'm sorry for what's happened. There was nothing I could have done to prevent this" and Pixel paused and spoke to Sportacus without looking at him.

"Of course there was a way to prevent this" Pixel said, "You could have helped find a way to let Stephanie stay here"

"But I _did_ try to help" Sportacus was surprised that Pixel was speaking to him like that.

"You didn't try hard enough" Pixel said.

"That isn't very fair" Sportacus said, trying to break through Pixel's bad mood. He put an arm on the boy's shoulder but Pixel smacked it away.

"NEVER EVER talk to me again" Pixel said and Pixel ran out of the hospital and rushed home. He quickly changed into clean clothes and went back to Stephanie's room – slipping past the doctors and nurses in order to do so. It wasn't until a nurse came to check on Stephanie that they found him. He was holding her fingers in his hand, and looking at her sleeping face.

"Sir? You shouldn't be here" the nurse said, but Pixel didn't reply. "I must ask you to leave" the nurse persisted for some time, but Pixel was unmoveable to anyone. He simply looked at Stephanie's face and actually didn't respond to anybody - it was as if Pixel had been locked up on Auto-Pilot and was only focusing on one thing.

#

"I'm worried about Pixel" Trixie said to Ziggy.

"He'll be alright" Ziggy said. The pair where sitting in the park with Stingy, bit none of them felt like playing at all. "Pixel is concerned about Stephanie" and Trixie gave a weak smile.

"Aren't we all?" she asked. "I just hope that she will pull through" Trixie added.

"She's my friend" Stingy said, "What would I do if she dies?" he asked, and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Come here" Trixie said, and she pulled Stingy into a hug. It was no secret she harboured a crush on the boy. A few moments later, the pair broke apart with red cheeks. They just sat in Trixie's bedroom thinking about Stephanie and all three hoped that she would get better. But after hearing what the doctor had to say, they didn't hold much hope even so.

"I'm going back to my house" Ziggy said eventually.

"If you wait" Stingy said, "My father's limo will be here to pick me up. I'll give you a lift" and Ziggy thanked him. Trixie was left alone in her room and she put her face into the pillow and cried her heart out.

'_Perhaps we should have left her there_' she thought. '_Or maybe we should have just have smuggled her into one of our houses instead_' and Trixie cried herself to sleep, feeling sadder then she had ever been before in her life.

#

"Do you think Stephanie will be alright?" Ziggy asked Stingy as they sat in the limo.

"Honestly?" Stingy asked, "I hope so, but we heard what happened to her. You aren't supposed to survive a lightning strike – two is just a miracle" Stingy said, then ran a hand though his hair. "I just hope she can pull through" he added.

"Me too" Ziggy said. "What we have to ask is this: What is this doing to Pixel?" he asked, and Stingy admitted he couldn't think of what the other boy was thinking of or how he was coping. "I don't think that I'll be able sleep tonight" Ziggy added.

"Me neither" Stingy said. "I…" he paused for a moment, "I think that I better start to look for my suit" and Ziggy could hear the undertone in his statement. The boy looked out of the window and saw he was in his neighbourhood.

"Looks like my stop" he said, and the limo stopped to let him out. "I don't think that it is time to get your suit out" Ziggy said, "This is Stephanie we're talking about. She's likely to get better and burst into the Bing bang dance" Ziggy said, and Stingy smiled.

"Of that theres no doubt" Stingy said, "Goodbye Ziggy" and Ziggy returned the compliment before watching the limo drive away. Ziggy went inside his house to find it empty of both his parents.

'_Must have gone to work_' he thought. Ziggy looked around and saw his jar of sweets and something stirred inside him. He went over to the jar, picked it up, and took over to the bin. Opening the lid, he calmly disposed of them one by one until it was empty. Then after putting the jar on the kitchen top, Ziggy headed to his room to cry. Much as Trixie had done. What Ziggy didn't know was that Stingy was also doing the exact same thing.

#

None of the nurses could move Pixel as he simply didn't register their presence. He simply held Stephanie's fingers in his hand didn't leave her bedside except for making a quick visit to the bathroom along the corridor. The only other time he moved was when he went home to change his clothes and shower. The nurses kindly brought Pixel food and drink, though he didn't acknowledge their existence – but when the nurses came to take readings on the monitors connected to Stephanie it had all disappeared anyway. It was a week afterward the lightning strike and there had been no change in Stephanie's condition, and even Pixel was beginning to have his doubts. The others had come on occasion to see her and to watch her while Pixel was away – which was very rare. After hearing from Sportacus concerning what had happened when he had tried to talk to Pixel, it was decided that he should visit when Pixel was not in the room. On the eighth day after the storm the town had been cleared up – Sportacus helping to clear up the damage – Pixel was about to admit defeat when something happened.

"Urgh" said a tiny voice. "That really hurt. Where am I?" it asked.

"Stephanie?" Pixel's eyes went wide with amazement, "You're alive!" he said happily and with tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know about that" Stephanie said, and gently turned her head to look at Pixel. "I hurt a lot" she managed weakly, "You better tell me about it later" Stephanie said, and Pixel nodded. With a strong smile at his girlfriend he filled his lungs and yelled.

"NURSE!"

**A/N:**

**Well enjoy the chapter.**


	4. All We Need Is Love

**All We Need Is Love**

"PINKIE!" cried Trixie as she, Ziggy and Stingy came through the doorway. "I'm so glad that you're fine" Trixie said, as Pixel gave her his seat.

"Well… I'm not entirely alright" Stephanie said, gesturing at the equipment set up in the room.

"You're alive" Stingy said, "I think that is a bonus" he added, smiling broadly.

"Guess so" Stephanie said. "According to the doctors and nurses, I'm lucky that Pixel found me in time. They said that I only had a few more minutes to live" and Pixel squeezed her hand gently.

"I would never have let you die" he told her.

"Have you finished on the operations?" Ziggy asked Stephanie, concerned about his friend.

"Yeah" Stephanie said, "I have to stay in here for a few more days, and then I can leave and go back to Uncle's house to rest" and they all saw the look on Pixel's face.

"I'd say that I would come round and see you everyday, but I don't think I am on speaking terms with your Uncle at the moment" and Pixel explained what had happened while he had been waiting for Stephanie to wake up.

"You don't have to worry about him" Stephanie reassured her boyfriend, "I'll just tell him that I need you to make me happy" and Pixel hugged her gently. "I was expecting Sportacus to be here" she added.

"Did somebody call my name?" a voice asked. Everyone looked at the doorway and saw the Above Average Hero looking at them.

"Sportacus. Hi!" Stephanie said, and Sportacus walked into the room and stood near the bed.

"Hello you three" Sportacus said to Trixie, Stingy and Ziggy. "Hi Pixel" he said.

"Excuse me" Pixel said, "But the temperature is too cold for me in here" he said icily, and he left the room without looking at a baffled Sportacus.

"Whats up with him?" asked Stephanie in alarm.

"We're…" Sportacus hesitated, "We're not on speaking terms" he said at last. "We had a few arguments about what was happening to you after you parents died. Pixel was of the belief that I should have done something to keep you in Lazytown. I told him that I could not interfere – even though I wanted to" Sportacus went on to explain about the various calls they had received from Chicago about Stephanie suddenly disappearing from the home. "When I next saw Pixel, he denied having seen you since you left for Chicago" Sportacus finished.

"So you're saying that you could have done something to help me?" Stephanie asked him.

"He could well have helped you, but we decided to let the authorities deal with this" said Mayor Meanswell from the doorway. "I'm glad you're awake, Stephanie" her uncle said as he came in properly.

"So am I" Stephanie said, "I just wish that Pixel was here" she added.

"He's outside" Trixie said, sticking her head into the corridor.

"Boys" muttered Stephanie.

"That boy nearly got you killed" said the Mayor, "I rather think that we should look at putting him on trial" he said.

"On what charges?" asked Ziggy.

"Kidnapping, corrupting a minor and anything else I can make stick" Said the Mayor.

"Well I'm not pressing charges" Stephanie said.

"And we're on his side" said Stingy and Ziggy at the same time.

"Your Uncle knows what is best" Sportacus said, frowns crossing his Icelandic features.

"If Pinkie had done that, then she would be with some family in Chicago" Trixie said.

"And I will not go against the person I love" Stephanie said firmly. They argued for some time until Stephanie's uncle actually threatened to have her restrained to the bed. In the end, a nurse showed up and told everyone to leave. As they did so, Pixel came back in after promising to let Trixie, Stingy and Ziggy know what happened should something happen.

"Uncle wants to put you on trial" Stephanie said to Pixel.

"He can try" Pixel chuckled. When he stopped, he looked into Stephanie's eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out" and Stephanie giggled.

"I'd love to" she said, "But I left my clothes back at the camp site" Stephanie said.

"I have some news about that" Pixel said, "We managed to salvage some of your stuff, and the large photo album. But the rest of it is gone" he added and Pixel was sorry he couldn't help do more for her.

"At least I have some stuff" she said tiredly, "And I have you of course" she added. After talking for a while, Stephanie tried to get some sleep and so Pixel left her room and decided to go back to his place.

"Pixel! Wait a moment" said a voice, and Pixel turned to see Sportacus come running towards him down the corridor. "I want to apologise for being how I was towards you" he said, "I had to do whatever the Mayor told me to do" Sportacus added.

"But your job is to save everyone in Lazytown and to make them happy" Pixel said.

"But Stephanie was in Chicago" Sportacus sighed, "That place is outside my remit" and Pixel thought for a long time before answering.

"I might not be too happy with you at the moment, but maybe we can be friends again later" he said, "For Stephanie's sake" Pixel added.

"Of course" Sportacus agreed. As they reached the doors to the Hospital, it started to rain quite heavily.

"Well that's a problem" Pixel said, the black boy doing up his jacket.

"Would you like a lift back to your house?" asked Sportacus kindly. Pixel was about to refuse when he decided to start building bridges as it where.

"Thank you" he said, and in less then five minutes he was in his bedroom.

#

Pixel was sure to be up early on the day Stephanie could leave the Hospital. When he got there, Stephanie was having one last exam before getting released so Pixel sat outside and waited for them to finish. It didn't take long and Pixel sat on the edge of the bed as he listened to his girlfriend's latest news.

"The doctors have said that I can leave this morning" she told him.

"That's great news" Pixel said, hugging Stephanie. "All we have to do is to figure out where you can live" and both teens thought for a moment.

"Why couldn't I stay with you at your house?" Stephanie asked after a while.

"I don't see why not" Pixel replied, "I'm sure my mum would be pleased" and it was agreed that that was what they would do.

"I wonder what Uncle Milford will think of this" Stephanie said, picking up a small case from a cupboard.

"He's seen the case before" Pixel joked.

"Not that, silly" Stephanie said, "I meant about me staying with you and your mum" and Pixel looked older then he was for a moment.

"Well you are 16 now" he pointed out. It was true as well. During the time Stephanie was in the Hospital, she had celebrated her 16th birthday. Pixel had promised to do something proper for her when she got out, and Stephanie had been looking forward to it. "Now that you are 16, you can decide where you want to live and who to live with" Pixel said and Stephanie nodded. While Pixel went on talking, Stephanie looked at Pixel intently and thought about what she loved about him. He wasn't skinny or fat, he had the most orange coloured hair she had every seen, and he had the skin colour of dark chocolate. Another thing that she liked about Pixel was the fact he was very loyal to his friends, and extremely loyal to her. If he hadn't, then he would not have risked getting arrested when coming to get her from Chicago.

"I think that I better get dressed" she said when Pixel was speaking.

"Oh erm… I better go and err… call the others" Pixel said, going a nice shade of scarlet.

"I'm going to have to have help doing the straps" Stephanie said, and it took Pixel a few moments to understand that she meant her bra. To stop Pixel getting embarrassed, Stephanie did her bra first with Pixel's help, and then he left the room to call the others. The first number he dialled was Trixie's house.

"It's Pixel" he said.

"_Hi, Pixel. Anything wrong?_" asked a sleepy sounding girl.

"Nothing wrong" Pixel assured her, "Just letting you know that Stephanie is leaving the Hospital in a little while, and I thought you would like to know" he said.

"_Oh thank you. Where is Stephanie going?_" Trixie asked on the other end of the phone.

"She's coming to my place" Pixel answered.

"_I'll let Stingy know when he wakes up_" Trixie said.

"Something I should know about?" Pixel asked.

"_He came over last night and it was too late for him to go home, so he slept in my bed_" Trixie said, and Pixel could _hear_ her going red.

"I'll tell Ziggy to meet us at my house" Pixel said, and he rang off and went back to Stephanie's room. Stephanie was dressed in black jeans, white t-shirt and a large fluffy jumper. A pair of converses completed the outfit and the girl looked stunning.

"You like?" Stephanie grinned as she gave Pixel a twirl.

"It suits you" Pixel said, looking over his girlfriend. "Just surprised to see you wearing stuff that isn't pink" he added and Stephanie giggled and gave him a hug.

"You're sweet" she told him.

"That's why I'm your boyfriend" Pixel smiled, kissing her gently on the lips.

"According to the doctors and nurses, you're my fiancée" Stephanie reminded him. Pixel went several shades of red before recovering the ability to speak.

"Perhaps we should get out of here" he stuttered, and Pixel picked up Stephanie's things in one hand and held her hand with his spare one. What Pixel had not told her was how she would be getting back to his house. This puzzled the girl until they reached the outside of the Hospital. Waiting for them was a large pink limo, and Stephanie turned to Pixel.

"How on earth did you manage to afford this?" she asked in a pleasant shock.

"I sold a few of my patents to NASA" Pixel shrugged, "And with $35 million in the bank, I could afford to splurge a little" and Stephanie's jaw dropped all the way to New Zealand.

"Can I borrow $10 then?" she asked weakly.

"No" Pixel said, then burst into laughter as he helped his girlfriend into the limo, then followed her inside. The driver put the bags into the boot, and then got in to drive the car to Pixel's house. It was a nice and relaxing drive as he had told the driver to take his time about it. Stephanie curled up her legs and put her head up on to Pixel's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was enjoying this time with her boyfriend, and she felt the luckiest person in the world for finding Pixel. Stephanie knew that Pixel would do all he could to stay with her, and she took comfort in that and relaxed in his presence. She breathed in that unique smell that hung around him and the girl smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure" Pixel smiled, "You can tell me anything you want" and Stephanie opened her ebony coloured eyes and looked into Pixel's brown ones.

"I think I love you" she said quietly.

"I think we established that fact" Pixel said, and Stephanie giggled. Pixel loved that musical sound, and he was prepared to arm wrestle God in order to bring his friend back to him. Stephanie however shook her head lightly, and this threw Pixel for a moment.

"That's not what I meant" Stephanie said, "I meant I _love_ you" and Pixel suddenly understood what she meant. Stephanie was trembling slightly with dear as she thought about how to phrase her next sentence. "Pixel, I want to spend my whole life with you" and Pixel's eyes went wide as saucers. '_Well I screwed that up_' Stephanie thought.

"I guess that we better get married then" Pixel said laughed, but in a way that Stephanie understood to mean he was fine with what she had just said.

"You mean it?" she asked him. Pixel's face suddenly went very formal like as he looked down at her.

"I do" he said solemnly. Stephanie and Pixel cracked up and messed around until they arrived at Pixel's house. Pixel helped Stephanie out of the car as she felt a little funny from all the stuff the Hospital had given her, and thanked the driver of the limo and gave him a big tip. The first thing that greeted them was a small twin tailed missile.

"PINKIE!" Trixie screamed with delight as she hugged her friend and spun round with her on the spot.

"Don't do that again" Stephanie advised her.

"Sorry" Trixie apologised. "So are you alright?" she asked as they walked up the path to the front door.

"I have to take it easy for a few days, but I should be alright to come out and play" Stephanie told her.

"We…" Pixel hesitated for a moment, "We have some news to tell you and the other two" he finished as he helped Stephanie up the stairs and to his room.

#

"SO YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!!?"

#

**A/N:**

**Well there you go then. It has been a little while in the works, but I think that the next chapter will wrap things up for this baby nicely, and that will be that. I've wanted to do this because of the fact it is also my Pen Name…**

**Hope you like this enough to leave a review:**

**Regards;**

**Pixel And Stephanie Forever**


	5. Love The Hunt Begins

**Love / The Hunt Begins**

#

"SO YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!!?"

#

"I don't think they heard you in China" Stephanie winced as Trixie's voice caused her to put her hands over her ears.

"Sorry" Trixie said, and she, Ziggy and Stingy leant forward slightly as if they could understand better.

"Stephanie is 16, and so she can decide who she wants to marry" Pixel said.

"But what about your Uncle?" Ziggy asked, "Won't he try to stop you?" and Pixel nodded. "He could stop us from getting married" and Stephanie put her arms around him.

"I say that we wait until we're older" she told him, "We don't have to worry about the money after all" and Pixel chuckled.

"No we don't" he said. The talk turned to speculation on the latest music and film releases, and Pixel saw that Stephanie seemed to be coping well with the events of the last week or so. After a few hours, and plenty of food and drink, Stephanie began to get a little tired and so Trixie, Ziggy and Stingy said goodbye and left Pixel's house after promising to come back when Stephanie was more up to it.

"I don't think that you could have a set of finer friends" Stephanie said, as Pixel shut the door after seeing the others out.

"No" he agreed. "They were willing to be punished for helping me spring you out of that place" and he sat on the end of his bed – Stephanie lying on top of it. The black skinned boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking at his girlfriend. "You want me to leave?" he asked her, and to his surprise she shook her head.

"I want to sleep, but I am not that tired" and she ended the sentence with a huge smile.

"Oh really?" Pixel asked, putting on an air of authority and raising an eyebrow.

"See for yourself" Stephanie invited. Soon Pixel's room was a mass of flying clothes as the two teens kissed each other deeply before moving on to other matters.

#

"… and if she is tired then I am the son of a Dutchman" Trixie grinned at her two friends.

"They're old enough" Stingy said.

"Stephanie deserve happiness after what happened" Ziggy said.

"Was that happiness or a penis?" asked Stingy with a mock tone.

"Knowing the look on Stephanie's face, most likely option 2" Ziggy replied.

"The question is whether or not Stephanie's uncle will try anything" Trixie pondered.

"Where would Sportacus stand on that?" enquired Stingy, and it was a perfectly good question. Sportacus was sworn to help people in trouble, but would this fall under his remit? Only time would give the teens its answer – one way or another.

#

"That is one of the first things we are going to do", Stephanie told Pixel, "I can hardly wait to go the whole distance" and Pixel grinned as he put his t-shirt the right way round.

"As soon as we get to the hotel room" he promised her. Stephanie looked at Pixel's smooth black chest as he sat on the end of his bed, and she started to have thoughts of what the rest of her boyfriend looked like. His nipples stood out pink against his dark skin, and Stephanie gave a low moan She had seen him topless before of course, but this was something completely different after all. Pixel looked over to Stephanie and smiled at her.

"See something you like?" he asked her.

"Maybe I do" his girlfriend replied.

"Well I see something I like" Pixel quipped, and he glanced at Stephanie's ample chest. Her own nipples remained at least half hardened after the stimulation they had received from Pixel's fingers.

"Oh really…?" Stephanie said, going onto her stomach and putting her legs into the air.

"I'll agree with your Uncle on one thing" Pixel said as he put on his shirt again.

"What's that?" enquired a puzzled Stephanie.

"You're a big girl now" he laughed, and Stephanie gave him one of her most smoking hot looks.

"So now what we do now?" she asked him as she sat up again and retrieved her bra and blouse from the floor. She let the bra hang off her fingers before she put it in one of the wash baskets that Pixel had set aside for her to use.

"I was thinking that we could go through your parents' documents and see if there is anything that we use to hel…" Pixel stopped speaking as he suddenly thought of something. A slow smile spread across his face at the idea, and then his face dropped as he saw Stephanie stand up and face him. She had put her blouse back on but as she wasn't wearing a bra, the black skinned boy could see the outlines of both her nipples.

"Something wrong?" Stephanie asked sweetly.

"No… er nothing wrong" Pixel managed weakly. "I was just thinking that there might be something that can help you to not go back to the home" and Stephanie's face lit up like a pinball machine giving you a free extra game.

"What?" she asked him eagerly.

"There's a federal law that allows someone under 18 to become an adult in the law's eyes" he told her. "I remember it from our Social classes" Pixel added.

"I remember now" Stephanie said, "I have to write to the courts and say that my parents where killed, and that no-one in my immediate family can look after me. My Uncle doesn't count as he is outside my actual family tree" and went to his computer after giving the chair to Stephanie to sit down on – he was always the perfect gentleman when Stephanie Meanswell was concerned.

"Log on" Pixel instructed the computer.

'_Please State Access code_' the computer said.

"I know this" Stephanie said to Pixel, "Access code is Deltic Tulyar 55015" and as she spoke, the code was entered into the computer.

'_Incorrect access code_' said the computer.

"I changed it after Robbie hacked it" Pixel explained, and then he spoke to the computer. "Access code: _If blood be the price of the Admiralty, then Lord have't we not paid in full?_" and the code was entered into the computer.

'_Access Granted_' the computer said, and it loaded the main screen.

"You know your novels" Stephanie said, reaching up with her head to kiss him on the cheek. They went onto a website which contained all the laws of the USA, and they programmed a search of the laws that would help Stephanie. Once they had, Pixel ordered his computer to run off five copies of each so that the others could also help.

"Now all we have to do is to get hold of the others" Pixel said as he put each copy through his small ring binder.

"We taking the car?" asked Stephanie.

"I think that we can walk it" Pixel said, and then went over to the same wash basket that Stephanie had put her bra in. He looked at that particular article before returning to his computer.

"If you wanted to look at my bra, then you could have asked me before" Stephanie said, giggling with the musical giggle she had.

"It's nothing like that" he assured her, before addressing his computer. "Change access code" he ordered.

'_Please give old password_' and Pixel did so.

"_If blood be the price of the Admiralty, then Lord have't we not paid in full?_" he said.

'_New access code_' the computer intoned.

"Code will typed in – no more verbal codes at this time" Pixel said, and typed in the new code. '_36D_' and then after confirming the code, he shut down the computer. Hand in hand they left and headed towards the park where the gang had built a tree house a few years before, and where they both knew they could find Trixie, Stingy and Ziggy. Once in the tree house, they started to pour over the print outs in order to find the relevant sections of the laws.

**A/N:**

**CBA CBB**

**Sorry the update took sooooo long.**

**Reviews in normal manner**

**Pixel**


	6. Proposals

**Proposals**

They found all of the relevant laws that Stephanie's Uncle could try to stop them, and it was a mentally exhausted Pixel and Stephanie who returned home. That night had Stephanie sleeping with Pixel in the same bed. The next day had the pair up early for a big breakfast before Pixel went out the house on his own. By prior arrangement, the rest of his friends had come round to keep Stephanie company. The girl had a sneaking suspicion that Stingy, Trixie and Ziggy knew where Pixel had gone to, but the trio refused to say where Pixel had vanished to. What Stephanie knew was that it involved a lot of hard cash – and that was puzzling. It was like he didn't want her to trace his transactions on the purchase he was no doubt making at that very moment. In fact, Pixel was out for most of the day.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a voice. Sportacus came into the room and sat on the edge of Pixel's bed.

"Hi, Sportacus" the four of them said.

"If you want Pixel, he has been out all of today" Stephanie said. She was annoyed about not seeing him all day except for some of the morning.

"Well I am sure that he knows what he is doing" said Sportacus with an air of knowledge about him.

"Do you know what he is doing?" the pink haired girl asked him.

"Yes" Sportacus said to her.

"Will you tell me what is going on?"

"No"

"Arghhhh" Stephanie screamed and threw her head into the pillow. The five of them talked for a while until a car pulled up and a man got out of the driver's seat- approaching the front door.

"Are you Miss Stephanie Meanswell?" the driver asked when the door was answered.

"I am" Stephanie said in reply.

"Your friend has asked me to take you to the shopping centre. Then you are to be taken to the hairdressers and then to a secret location" the man looked as if he knew something. Stephanie was beginning to suspect a plot somewhere, but she had to be sure. A few minutes later, and Stephanie was riding in the limo with Trixie, Stingy and Ziggy with her.

"I wonder what Pixel has planned" said Trixie casually.

"I bet it is something good" Stingy said.

"Well that much is certain" agreed Ziggy.

"I hate you" said Stephanie, and the four of them were driven into the town. When they had arrived at the shopping centre, the party was met by the owner of the dress shop in the place. After arriving at the shop which was closed, Stephanie was told why she was there.

"Your friend has told me that you need a dress for later on today" the woman said.

"Do I?" Stephanie said with a slight frown. The plot was getting thicker and thicker by the minute it seemed.

"Well for what he has planned, I should certainly hope you would want one" the dress maker said. "Now, let us start trying on dresses" and she began by measuring Stephanie all over. Once some notes had been made on a notepad, she fairly rocketed around the shop floor picking up dresses here there and everywhere. She handed them to Stephanie who went into the changing room – pulling the certain behind her as she went.

#

"And the table is booked as requested?" asked Pixel

"As sir requested" replied the immaculately clothed man in front of him. "The table by the window has been reserved for the two of you, and you will be able to choose from the entire menu" and Pixel thanked him before leaving for his house.

#

Stephanie came out wearing the first of the selection of dresses she had been given to try.

"How do I look?" asked the girl.

"I don't think that is really you" said Trixie. "I know I don't go for dresses and stuff like this all the time, but it doesn't look right on you" she added.

"Nice dress though" Stingy said.

"Oh yes" Ziggy added. Stephanie returned to the changing room, and took off the dress, put it back on the hanger, and then donned another of the selection. Her three friends, however, said that none of them really suited her. The owner seemed to get happier and happier at every rejection.

"It is so refreshing to get a difficult customer" she beamed, and handed over a covered dress. Stephanie went to take the old one off and the new one on. When she came out, all three of her friends gasped.

"That's it" said Stingy.

"I think you found the right one" Ziggy added his opinion.

"You look great Pinkie" said Trixie. The dress that Stephanie wore was a gold coloured full length dress with a not too low down neck line, but which showed off the fact Stephanie was no girl. Some simple straps held it on over her shoulders. All over the dress were little specks of darker shades of gold supplemented with hints of silver.

"How much?" Stephanie asked the dress maker.

"It will cost you nothing" replied the woman, "And before you say anything, your friend has already paid me for it" and Stephanie and left the shop in her dress. She was told that there would be no time to get into it later. Shrugging, she headed off to the hairdressers with the others in tow. Stingy made a detour to the car though to put Stephanie's stuff in the boot.

"You must be our special visitor" said the woman in charge. "My name is Marie, and we're here to make you look beautiful for the special event. Your friend was very insistent that we use only our finest products" and Stephanie was placed in a chair and the others watched the masters at work. While some worked on her hair, others worked on giving her a manicure and painting her nails. She wondered what exactly Pixel was doing really. Once it was all over with, Stephanie was taken to a dress shop where she was given the very dress she had spoken to Pixel about several days before.

"Something must be going on here" said the girl as she came out the shop. The driver was waiting to escort her to the limo, but they dropped the others off at Stingy's house first. Stephanie wondered where she was being taken to; at least she thought that before she spotted the sign for the most expensive restaurant in town – _The Succulent Submarauder_. She was escorted in by the head waiter, and taken to a table overlooking the lake. As she partly expected, Pixel was already sat waiting, and he pulled out the chair for Stephanie to sit on. The young woman giggled a little as Pixel acted the perfect gentleman. She was surprised to see that he had shed all but his wrist computer for the evening, and wondered what he was up to.

"You look bee eee ay uitful" Pixel said to her as the waiter came over with a pair of menus.

"Well I should do after I spent most of the day being pampered and shopping for dresses" Stephanie said.

"You deserve it" her boyfriend told her with a smile. "Besides" he added, dropping his voice, "It's good to see you _in_ clothes for once" and Stephanie's blush went into the Ultra Violet ranges.

"Pixel!" she managed to say.

"Shall we order?" Pixel said, and the two of them ordered their meals. Stephanie went for Tomato soup for starters, Chicken Kiev, roast potatoes, peas, carrots and sweetcorn for the main course, and strawberry shortcake for desert. Pixel went for the soup for starters as well, English style beef steak with roast potatoes and all the trimmings, and finished with apple pie. As the pair ate, Stephanie wondered if Pixel was just treating her to a night out, or if he had some other intention. If it was another intention, then she would be more then willing. After they had finished, Pixel decided the time was right, and he pulled out a small box.

"Pixel?" Stephanie asked in confusion.

"Ever since I first saw you all those years ago, I hoped that I could be your boyfriend. I got that wish, but I've been doing a lot of thinking recently. I wondered if we would ever be right as a married couple, so I am willing to give it a go if you are" and Pixel opened the box to reveal a ring sat on a purple velvet cushion. "Stephanie Meanswell – will you marry me?" he asked, and Stephanie's eyes went wide.

"Yes" she managed to say, "Yes please" and Pixel slipped the ring onto her finger. The rest of the restaurant burst into applause, and when Stephanie looked at her boyfriend he simply tapped his wrist computer in reply. He had turned on the mic pick up and routed it through the buildings speaker system.

"Ours was never like that" said a bushy haired woman.

"Ah, but our situation was a bit more different" said her black haired companion.

"That's no excuse, Harry" she replied.

"Whatever Mione" the man said back. Pixel and Stephanie went out to the front of the building to see the limo waiting for them, and they got in. as it was now dark, the limo driver opened the sun roof so that the couple could look up to the stars.

"What do you think is really up there?" Stephanie asked.

"Someone once told me that the kings of old times look down on us" Pixel said. Stephanie suspected that that was a movie quote, but couldn't place the name. They drove around for a while, and then ended up at Pixel's house. They went inside and started kissing the moment the door was shut, and didn't break lip contact until they reached Pixel's bedroom. It wasn't until midnight that they stopped, and then teens looked at each other and both thought they had been lucky to meet the other.

**A/N:**

**Well there you go. I know it is a long time in coming, but I never EVER leave a fanfic behind. In case you are a newcomer to my works, this fic is the reason my pen name is how it is. Being laid up with a broken leg for moths, one of the only decent things on TV in the mornings was Lazytown. I thought that the Stephanie/Sportacus idea was a bit too uncomfortable for my tastes, so I planned to make a Pixel/Stephanie story. Years later – and well after I joined this site – I decided to actually write the story.**

**References and Nod of the head:**

**The restaurant is named after a fellow fanfic author, and good friend of mine – **_The Submaruder_**. He does some good stories, and so I strongly advise you to take a look. Just say that I sent you his way would you?**

**Bee eee ay utiful – is a movie reference to a film with Jim Carey in it.**

**The bit where Pixel talks about Kings in the stars is from a well known Disney film – any ideas?**

**Stephanie ordering Chicken Kiev is carrying on a proud tradition of having that item mentioned in each and every fic I write.**

**Before you mention it – yes the English couple sat near to Pixel and Stephanie are indeed Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in a little cameo. For those people wondering, it is the Harry and Hermione from my fic '**_**Leaving Home**_'…

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to seeing your reviews with the movie guesses.**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


End file.
